


Never let go

by noxakira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxakira/pseuds/noxakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time ever he remembered him taking her hand was when the long night finally broke, at the end of the battle of ice against fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let go

The first time ever he remembered him taking her hand was when the long night finally broke, at the end of the battle of ice against fire. He just wiped the grime out of his eyes, still incredulous of still being alive, when he saw them on a small patch of burned grass.  
She barely could hold herself if even hoisting another weight at all but without a word she hold her leather clad hand, also smeared with grime and blood and dirt and so much more, out for him to help him up – and he simply took it. No courtesy, no hollow jest – no word at all. Just silent understanding.  
Like they were doing this all the time.  
Nobody questioned it. Yet nobody knew it.  
A love never spoken of, a silent agreement never shown. It was just there.  
And it stayed there, when he followed her back to her island. Helping her onto her mount as if he never did otherwise, following suit by mounting his own horse, flanking her and her few followers.   
No bannerman, no fare well wishers for him. Just his stern look and a steady hand on her reins. 

Even back on Tarth nobody objected. Nobody protested or even raised a word about it – he was just there.   
The familiar of the Lady of Tarth.  
They maybe changed strange looks about his behavior the first time he escorted the lady to her seat at the middle of the big hall of Evenfall Hall and taking the one next to hers, normally provided for only family members or especially high honored guests, without any struggling as if it was his to claim and no one elses, but even these ceased when it became clear that he would stay.  
Some might have doubted when her ladyship was haunted by horrible dreams night after night, or hearing him scream at the top of his lungs long before daybreak, and short after seeing one of them wander, like a ghost in their nightgown, the hollow corridors and passages to the bedchamber of the other, just to slip in and close the door again to remain the rest of the night in unheard silence, that there would come a time, they would stay in the same room, the same live, the same bed, never sharing any more, but staying together. 

So nobody wonders when the bannermen of the queen one day arrived, traveling the country to visit the lords and lands, to ensure their faithfulness and loyal affiliation, that it was him, who escorted the lady down the stairs and trough the day, like he was hers, and this his position alone.  
Still after the departure nobody challenged his word of instruction, even without a previous word of her ladyship herself.   
He belonged there. He knew what to do.

That's how they lived their live, grew old and white, always side by side, in peace. Maybe never as one, but never separated either. 

And even when he himself was no longer the green squire he had been once, long since married and grown and even with own children, savouring his live as master of arms and castle, he still sometimes saw them, side by side, with hand in hand, strolling trough the meadows of Tarth, sometimes talking, sometimes in quiet, but always together - the Lady of Tarth and Ser Jaime, her knight. 

Never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> After geting confirmed that my otp IS CANON NOW (wuhu!), i finaly had to write this idea out. It's my first story here and my first "real" attempt on Jaime / Brienne, so I hope you had fun.  
> LG  
> akira


End file.
